space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 6
Episode 6 - Jupiter Station's Aft Hab-Section reveals its secrets. Spacedate: 4257.075.10.04 After disinfecting the Com Node by the East Central Hub, the Noob Squad returned to the Forward North-East Concourse. There, Sprout's Keen Plant Eyes picked up an Interesting Room that they had not noticed when they had passed it earlier, (despite the 50 foot long full-height Transparesteel Window across almost its entire length). As it turned out, the Aft Hab-Section Machine Shop contained a Plethora of Tools, Salvage, Raw Materials and a Level 4 Loot Drop, (that consisted mainly of Psionic Knowledge Crystals). There was very little debate about the 4-Hours that mysteriously disappeared immediately thereafter. Spacedate: 4257.075.14.16 The Machine Shop also conveniently had an Access Hatch leading directly to the Service Space where the next Com-Node was to be found, although its Red Light indicated Hard Vacuum beyond. Nonetheless, the Squad Daringly pushed on, (except for Sprout, who paused in the Airlock for a few Second Thoughts, probably totally unrelated to the possibility that there were Conduit Worms about). As it turned out, there were not. What there were however, were Space Spiders! Despite a Flanking Attempt by the Mated Pair, a combined barrage of Cold, Shock and (Semi-Ineffectual in Vacuum) Fire Blasts, Bursts, Beads and Pummels from the Marines dealt with them in Short Order. The Floor Mounted Com-Node was quickly Cleansed with the Anti-Virus, and the Noobs moved ahead without even anybody Nearly Falling Off the Station. Heading back inside to the North-West Concourse, the next Com-Node was to be found immediately adjacent the Airlock. Zorf took full credit for the direct navigation, (with no consideration of the possibility that Superior Level Design might be responsible). Proceeding Anti-Spinward, the squad passed the viewing window of the Gymnasium, then moved Forward into the Zen Garden. Sprout was Greatly Enamored of the first Green-Space he had found anywhere on the man-made Space Station, and proceeded to Exchange Genetic Material with a Particularly Comely Tree. While everybody else watched. And made Queasy Faces. Spacedate: 4257.075.14.43 The next Com-Node was to be found in a chamber adjacent the Zen Garden labeled "VirtuaSex", which contained a series of Coffin-Like Horizontal Booths that seemed to be combinations of Tri-D Virtual Reality Displays and RoboDildonics Equipment. The Noobs were distracted from their Anti-Virusing by the Whirring, Vibrating and Moaning Noises coming from one of the units, further investigation of which indicated that it had been running the "Line Up Line Up Everybody Line Up", (Tune as per Bubble-Guppies Optional), Program for over 3 days Straight! The Ultron Virus was Duly Blamed for the Malfunction. A series of Failed Cryptography and Hacking Checks were followed up with some Susessful Electronics and Mechanics Checks to Manually Disable the VirtuaSexBooth and rescue the Immensely Over-Satisfied Cyber-Freakette found within. Zorf Helpfully gave her a Neck-Rub to release her Lock-Jaw, but a quick Paramedic Check indicated that she would be in a state of Post-Orgasmic Rigamortis for at least the next 6 to 9 hours, so the Marines left her in a Puddle of her Own Juices and quickly went about disinfecting the Com Node. Spacedate: 4257.075.15.14 Crossing back across the North-West Concourse, the Noob Squad passed through the Gym without finding much of anything of interest and proceeded into the Conservatory, a Large, Grassed, High-Ceilinged Open Space with a multitude of windows looking out into space and a Decorative Gazebo in the center. They were distracted from making any Knights of the Dinner Table Jokes though when they noticed Sargent Scarlette talking to an unsavory looking Cyber Dude and his 2 Cyber Chick Hanger-Ons. Upon noticing the Marines, the Civilians Exited the Area, but not before Sprout used his Mental Awareness to ascertain that the Cyber Dude was indeed as Shifty as he looked, and High on Black-Market Psychotropic Mood Altering Nanites, (or 'Tropes', as the Cool Kids call them), to boot! Meanwhile, the FARTS Officer explained that what she was engaged in was known as 'Community Policing', but that she didn't expect the Military Types to Understand. As she made some excuses about her work here being done, the Marines were left to head into the 'CyberSluts' Cafe, looking for 2 more Com Nodes in the vicinity. CyberSluts turned out to be a Peeler Bar, complete with Semi-Clad Gyrating Terran Females, Leering Cyber Ravers and an HR1 Light Show. There was also an unsavory Looking Character hitting on Cyber Jail-Bait, and an Overly Excitable Rich Terran Girl named Tyrryn on an Ill-Advised Tour of Self-Discovery who was very excited about getting her picture taken with a Giant Headed Alien Marine Private. While it was commented on that Terrans seemed kind of Obsessed with Sex, no one made the connection between this and the Terran's Unusually High Birth Rate, (which has been raised in the past as a Contentious Issue in Federation Politics). Managing to avoid all of the distractions, the Noobs Cleansed the Com Node in the Bar, then Barged into the Kitchen looking for the other one. Surprisingly, there was no Cleaver-Wielding Purple Emeril Legasse Looking Alien Chef there to attack them, so they disinfected that Node as well and moved back out to the Conservatory. Spacedate: 4257.075.15.52 Heading back Anti-Spinward, the Squad next passed through the Bio-Engineering Plant, where they found the support infrastructure for the Plants in the Zen Garden and the Conservatory. After a Brief Detour to irritate the Workers at the North Worker Barracks it was back into another Hard Vacuum Service Area. Strangely, there was no Random Encounter there, so the Com-Node was easily rid of the Virus and the group moved back inside to the North-West Vestibule. With the Last Com-Node tantalizingly close, the Noobs Inadvertently Stumbled into an area occupied by a Cyber-Gang that seemed decidedly un-enthused about the sudden appearance of Authority Figures. With a cry of "Cheese it, the Fuzz!", they all reached for their Concealed Weapons, sparking a Wild Shootout! Unfortunately for the Noobs, it turned out that the Cyber-Gangsters were not only Heavily Armed, (with High-Caliber Pistols, an Energy SMG, Laser Knives and Fullerine Knuckle-Dusters), but outlevelled and outnumbered the Marines as well. The situation was looking desperate, when it was realized that some of the Gang-Bangers were in fact the ones that Sargent Scarlette had been taking to earlier in the Conservatory. Some Fast-Talking ensued, with the Cyber-Gang Boss insisting that he had just paid the Good Sargent her cut of the proceeds from their Black Market 'Trope Smuggling Operation, and that the Marines were in fact obligated to Back the Fuck Off or get Wasted! Managing to convince the Gangsters that they were not interested in their Illicit activities, and were in fact attempting to restore Ultranet Service, the Noobs were allowed to disinfect the last Com-Node and escape with their lives. Episode 6 Epilogue (Metaphorical) Tails between their legs, and this time taking the Interior Route, the Space Noobs Repaired, (Pun Intended), back to the Aft Hab-Section Machine Shop to steal another 4-Hour Block. (Also, Zorf still Smells Kind o' Funky). (Random Extraneous Parentheses). 6 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (2 Combats). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet